


Never Let You Down

by Kobo



Series: Thanks From Kat [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Injury, Mentions of Blood, Minor Description, Minor Original Character(s), discussions of childhood, prepare for feels, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: Jyn needs to focus onanythingrather than the wound covering her chest. The story Cassian offers is not what she was expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoverKelevra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoverKelevra/gifts), [Brilliant_But_Scary_Bad_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_But_Scary_Bad_Wolf/gifts).



> Both [Jessicafuckingjones](http://jessicafuckingjones.tumblr.com/) and [Rover-Kelevra](https://rover-kelevra.tumblr.com/) sent in the request "You look like an open autopsy." (like, within half an hour of each other... It's almost like you two were coordinating lol)
> 
> Hopefully you both enjoy!!

Pain in Jyn’s chest flared just like the blast had: sudden, white hot and encompassing. One second, the battlefield quieted and the next, Jyn flew backwards, landing on her back. Though she imagined black and purple bruises would blossom across her shoulder blades and lower back in the next few days, Jyn couldn’t feel a thing past the searing heat covering her chest and stomach.

Blaster bolts rang out from over her still body and her disoriented brain pictured Stormtroopers moving closer to finish the job until she realized the origin of the noise was behind her; friendly fire, then, coming to assist, not harm

“Jyn?” She felt frantic fingers press to her cheek, under her jaw, looking for a pulse. “Say something, please.”

She groaned in response to Cassian’s words. If he felt comfortable enough to drop his gun, the pursuing ‘troopers must be gone. Jyn calculated they had at least ten minutes before reinforcements came to sweep the woods.

Cassian’s cool hands reached down from her neck to her abdomen, prodding at the burnt flesh and causing Jyn to suck in a quick breath through her teeth.

“How do I look?” She managed to gasp. Cassian hesitated, obviously not liking the answer, but Jyn needed to hear it. “Just tell me.”

After a moment, he conceded, **“You look like an open autopsy.** I need to dress this so I can move you back to base.”

That didn’t explain what was wrong with her – other than the obvious surface wounds she could feel along her torso – but Jyn nodded, hissing in pain as Cassian pulled her shirt away from the burnt flesh. Cassian murmured an apology but continued to work. Jyn took a deep breath through her nose to steady herself, only to deeply regret the choice when the smell of her own melted skin filled her brain; that was _not_ something to distract her from the pain.  

“Talk to me,” she begged, words quick and chopped off, as Cassian pressed bacta into the wound. “Anything, please, just give me something to focus on.”

Cassian stayed silent for a moment and, though her eyes were closed in pain, Jyn could feel him staring at her face. Finally, in a quiet voice Jyn focused to hear above the pounding of her heart, Cassian asked, “Have I ever told you about my sister?”

Jyn shook her head, but, internally, she marveled; Cassian never offered up information about his life before the Rebellion. She knew he was from Fest, that he joined the Separatist movement when his father was killed, but nothing else. He must sense how much pain she’s in to give up information normally held so close to his chest.

“Her name was Luciana. She was five years older than me, but helped care for me from the day I was born. Said she’d waited long enough for a little sibling.” Cassian laughed, low and without humor, as he wrapped a bandage around Jyn’s waist. To ignore the searing pain, Jyn focused instead on the image of a little Cassian Andor, this sister holding his hand, smoothing down his curls. But her picture was incomplete.

“What did she look like?”

“Like my mother,” Cassian’s eyes stayed trained on his work as he answered. “Beautiful. Long, dark hair. Deep brown eyes. Smile that could light up a room.”

 _Like you_ , Jyn wanted to correct him. _She looked like you_.

Unspoken questions – _what happened to her? When did she died? –_ hung around them, and Cassian steered the conversation down a different path. Not away from his sister, but to a question Jyn hadn’t thought to ask.

“Luciana would have loved you. She was always teaching me to think for myself, to understand what I was fighting for. Trying to prepare me for life without her.” Cassian finished the rudimentary work on her burn – only so much could be done in the field – and reached to run a hand over Jyn’s cheek. With effort, Jyn focused on his face, the way his eyes burned with old memories unshared for many years, and not the blood – _her blood_ – coating his fingers. “She would think you’re very good for me.”

Not trusting her voice – Jyn pretended it was the pain in her chest that halted her words, not the depth of Cassian’s words – Jyn closed his eyes and nestled her head against Cassian’s palm.

 _Thank you,_ she told him silently, and she prayed her understood.

“Let’s get you back to base,” Cassian whispered as he helped her sit and then stand with difficulty. “A real doctor needs to look at this.”

Jyn understood they would never repeat this conversation, but she would hold the image of Cassian’s first protector smiling down at her close to her heart and she vowed to never let Luciana Andor down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to each and every one of my 2.5k followers on Tumblr! You all are amazing, and I would love to thank you for with a ficlet, so, please, [send me a prompt!](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/post/158234875228/25k-followers)


End file.
